fictionalcrossoverfandomcom-20200216-history
Cannon Spike X Street Fighter
This page explains in detail the interactions between the Cannon Spike series and the Street Fighter series. Cannon Spike Cannon Spike is a crossover video game including characters from a number of Capcom franchises, among them three characters from Street Fighter: Charlie from the Street Fighter Alpha sub-series, Cammy White and Vega (called by his Japanese name Balrog in all versions) from Street Fighter II. The English name of the game is also a reference to Street Fighter: "Cannon Spike" (also known as "Thrust Kick" in some translations) is one of Cammy's signature moves, where she thrusts upwards with her leg extended forward. This is only true of the English version, however, as the original Japanese name for the game is "Gunspike". Charlie Charlie (Nash in Japan) is one of the two playable Street Fighter characters in Cannon Spike. He appears in his standard outfit from his debut in Street Fighter Alpha with a few small additions: black fingerless gloves, a black undershirt and roller skates. He's described in his profile as a member of the U.S. Army that came to assist Cammy in her battle against terrorists. Charlie wields a "MARS Command Carbine" as his weapon, and features two special moves lifted from his origin: * Heavy Attack - Somersault Kick: Charlie performs a back-turning somersault kick which leaves a white trail behind. One of Charlie's signature moves in Street Fighter Alpha, originally used by Guile in Street Fighter II and later established he learned it from Charlie. * Special Attack - Sonic Break: Charlie shoots a large barrage of projectiles ahead. One of Charlie's Super Combos in Street Fighter Alpha where he rapid-fires several Sonic Booms, the signature projectile used both by Charlie and Guile in Street Fighter. The projectiles as shot in Cannon Spike resemble their sprite from the Alpha series. Besides those, Charlie's basic melee attack is a quick kick that appears taken from one of his kick normals in the Alpha series. Several of Charlie's team endings has him staying behind the collapsing base and seemingly dying, only for him to turn up alive at the end. This is likely a nod to Charlie's fate in most endings from the Alpha sub-series, where he has the misfortune of being attacked and killed by an enemy (often Bison); this because he was established deceased in Street Fighter II, which is chronologically set after. Staying behind a collapsing base and telling his partners to leave closely resembles Guile's ending from Street Fighter Alpha 3 the most. CS_Charlie_in-game.png|Charlie in-game Cammy White Cammy is the second playable Street Fighter character in Cannon Spike. She appears dressed in her standard outfit from the Street Fighter II sub-series (a green leotard with red gauntlets and a red beret) with small additions: a gun holster worn around her chest and shoulders, a second holster tied on her left thigh, knee protectors and roller skates. In the game's story she serves as the main character and leader of the Anti-Robot Special Force intent on stopping the terrorist menace. Her bio also mentions she is "a soldier from a notorious crime organization", a nod to her past as a member of Shadaloo in the Street Fighter series. Cammy fights wielding two machine guns known as the "ZZ01 Mantis" and the "Caesar SNG", but her movelist still includes two moves taken from Street Fighter: * Attack - Cammy punches twice and then performs a short-range spinning drill kick. The last strike is one of Cammy's signature moves in the Street Fighter series, known as the Spiral Arrow or Cannon Drill. * Heavy Attack - Cannon Spike: Cammy performs a rising thrust kick. As explained at the beginning, this is another one of Cammy's signature moves. Cammy also counts with a secret alternate selectable version which sees her wearing the "Killer Bee" Shadaloo Doll uniform from her appearance in Street Fighter Alpha 3. The costume was unlockable through a special code in the Arcade original, and by simply pressing up or down while highlighting Cammy on the Dreamcast port. CS_Cammy_in-game.png|Cammy in-game CS_Cammy_shadaloo.jpg|Secret "Shadaloo Cammy" version Balrog Balrog (known as Vega outside Japan, but left unchanged in all version of Cannon Spike, likely due to an oversight) is one of the bosses and four main antagonists in the game, based on the Spanish claw-and-mask ninja from the Street Fighter series. Unlike Charlie and Cammy, Balrog features a heavily altered look compared to his origin series: he wears an original, leather all-black costume, sports heavy black make-up on his face, long straight hair, a white-pale skin tone and two large, blood-soaked claws instead of a single, metal one. He also lacks his iconic mask. Balrog appears as a boss in two stages of the game: he is first faced as the first boss in Stage 1 "The Perished Town" under the name "Fallen Balrog", and attacks on-foot by striking with his claws and throwing daggers at the player, and once defeated he escapes. He returns as the second-to-last boss in Stage 8 "Geofront Entrance", now under the name "Revenger Balrog". In this instance, he's confronted in a descending elevator with two wire fences at each end. Balrog fights as before, but now can also jump at the fences and cling to them briefly before diving at the player for a quick attack. This behavior is a nod to Vega's unique ability to climb and attack from the wire fences featured in the background of his home stages in most of his Street Fighter appearances. Balrog also appears in Charlie's solo ending, confronting him as the enemy base collapses. Shadaloo Combat Research Institute The "Shadaloo Combat Research Institute" (Shadaloo C.R.I. for short) is a section within the Capcom Fighters Network website which is dedicated to providing official profiles for a large variety of characters in the Street Fighter series, from playable to NPC and those mentioned only in side materials. This also includes characters related to the series but who were otherwise not an actual part of it, such as the two original characters from Cannon Spike. As these profiles are written from a story point of view (with the writer being presented as a grunt working for Shadaloo), all this information is canonical to the Street Fighter universe. The first profile was for Shiba Shintaro, published on August 07, 2016. The text briefly summarises his Cannon Spike backstory (stating he was an ex-skateboard World Champion and how due to being involved in a terrorist attack he despises evil) and states he is collaborating with Cammy's Delta Red unit, although no more specifics are given about it. The bio also establish his hoverboard was a creation of George Ginzu, one of Cammy's allies from Delta Red. Finally, it states he and Charlie are acquainted from the past, but doesn't expand on it, ending the bio with a note wondering when and where it happened. The second profile was for Simone, published on August 11, 2016. She's established to be a mercenary with a cyborg body just like in Cannon Spike and, like Shiba, working together with Delta Red. No further details from Cannon Spike are given, although the bio does feature a number of allusions to Linn Kurosawa from Capcom's Alien vs. Predator Arcade game, the character Simone is based upon. SCRI_Shiba.png|Shadaloo C.R.I. art of Shiba SCRI_Simone.png|Shadaloo C.R.I. art of Simone Street Fighter V: Arcade Edition Patch ver03.051 This patch version of Street Fighter V: Arcade Edition saw the addition of a new mode called "Fighting Chance", where players could spend some in-game currency (Fighting Money) to get random rewards such as colors, unique costumes, artworks and items for use in Survival Mode. The first costume that became available through this mode was Cammy's Cannon Spike outfit, a faithful recreation of her appearance in the game. The costume was available until August 14th, after which it was replaced by the following Fighting Chance-exclusive costume. There are also a number of unique win quotes tied to this costume, some of which references Cannon Spike as well. As these quotes imply the events of the game actually happened in the past, they make the connection between both series an in-universe type here. ::(win against Cammy): "Delta Red didn't issue this outfit; ARSF did." ::ARSF ("Anti-Robot Special Force") is the name of the organization she leads in Cannon Spike. ::(win against Nash): "Last time I wore this, we were on the same side." ::A clear nod as both were playable characters in the game. ::(win against Vega): "What's wrong? Not going to fly at me with your claws?" ::A reference to Vega being a boss in-game. ::(win against Blanka): "You haven't seen a cat around here, have you?" ::A nod to Cammy's solo ending, where she finds a kitten in the enemy base as it is collapsing. ::(win against Guile): "This outfit saw me through a storm of bullets... It was quite the battlefield." ::A reference to Cannon Spike being a shoot-em up. Street Fighter V: Arcade Edition Patch ver03.091 The 5th costume made available through Fighting Chance was revealed to be Charlie Nash's outfit from Cannon Spike. As with Cammy before him, this costume is a faithful recreation of Nash's appearance in the game. This costume was available until December 15th, after which it was replaced by the next Fighting Chance exclusive-costume. Also like Cammy's costume, the costume features a number of unique win quotes assigned that references Cannon Spike: ::(win against Cammy): "You once lead the ARSF..." ::Like one of Cammy's win quotes, this references the game's anti-terrorist group "ARSF". ::(win against Vega): "We worked together once. I could do without any more explosions." ::Although a nod to the fact the two appered in Cannon Spike, this win quote is unusual in that they were on opposing groups, with Vega/Balrog serving as a stage boss. License Cannon Spike was developed by Psikyo under license from Capcom, allowing them to use Street Fighter and other series of Capcom's ownership as part of its cast, with all elements created for this game belonging to Capcom afterwards. Category:Type 1 links Category:Direct links Category:Links